


Sam's Dream

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Destiel is in the background, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Sam has a dream, World Travel, mention of Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one place in the world that Sam would love to live, it's Wales.  First he needs to travel there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Less Destiel, more of just brotherly bonding here, but there is a background mention of Destiel. This fic focuses on a young Sam and his dreams of traveling, and how his older brother wants to help make that dream come true. I hope you all like it!
> 
> This prompt was: A place you would live but have never visited

“Cas, tell me again all the places you have been to.” Sam asked.

Cas looked up from the book he was reading, his expression thoughtful.

“That is a great many places, Sam. My father is a missionary. Perhaps you could narrow it down a bit? Is there a particular area of the world you would like to hear about?”

“Tell me about…Europe.” The boy asked. Cas closed his book and folded his hands neatly on top of it.

“I have not traveled around Europe nearly as much as I have South America and Africa, but there were a few trips I did take, and the time I lived in England. That wasn’t part of my father’s missionary work though. My mother had business there so we lived near London for a year when I was sixteen.”

“I want to go to Europe. I want to do a backpacking tour and see as much of the countryside as possible. Then maybe one day, I can live in Wales. It’s so beautiful there.” Sam said excitedly. Cas smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“I think you will like it very much. At some point I would like to travel through Europe and really see as much as I can, but first, I need to survive college.” Cas patted the book he’d been reading.

“I think I would like Wales. There’s so much history there, and I’m fascinated by the story of King Arthur.” Sam told him.

Cas nodded. “I did a couple of brief trips to Wales when I lived in England. It’s beautiful there. You should make up a journal. List all of the places you want to go, and the important places you want to see. Then save up your money for your traveling. When you graduate college you can take the time to go anywhere in the world that you want. If you get a really good job with your law degree you can even take your yearly vacations and use them to travel the world.”

Sam liked that idea. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Dean walked into the room carrying a tray filled with food. Cas smiled at him and moved his book aside so there was room for Dean to set the food down.

“What are you guys talking about, Sam’s book collection again?” Dean teased as he sat down between the two of them.

“No, he wants to go traveling when he’s older.” Cas explained. Dean looked at his little brother who was grabbing one of the empty plates and a grilled cheese sandwich to put on it. Dean set a bowl of tomato soup down in front of the younger boy and handed him a spoon too.

“Thanks.” Sam said as he dug into his food.

Dean nodded and put a plate with a sandwich down in front of Cas before handing him a bowl of soup and a spoon too. Cas smiled warmly at him.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean ducked his head to hide the blush that was threatening to burn across his cheeks as he took his own food and set it down on the table. He moved the tray to the floor.

“No problem, Cas. You’re here, I’m not going to let you starve while I feed Sammy.” 

Cas’ smile brightened, his gaze lingering a moment longer on the other man before he turned to the food in front of him and started eating.

“How long are you and Dean home for?” Sam asked. It was spring break and Dean had asked Cas if had wanted to come home with him since his folks were on a mission in China and he had nowhere else to go. Mostly he had asked Cas to come home because he just didn’t want to spend two weeks away from him. Cas was his best friend in the world.

“Two weeks. I’ll have to spend the next few days catching up on all of the homework I was given, but after that perhaps we can find something interesting to do. Maybe go see a movie? Or play some miniature golf? Or perhaps we can go see that cliff you told me about.” Cas was looking at Dean again as he talked. Sam narrowed his eyes. The cliff was a place Dean used to bring dates. Had he bragged to Cas about it?

“Sure, but I’m not bringing Sammy to the cliff. Last time I did he almost fell over it. Damn near gave me a heart attack.” It was as though Sam had ceased to be sitting at the table any longer, Dean was looking at Cas, talking only to him. 

“But I didn’t fall, Dean. My foot skidded on some loose rocks but I caught myself.” He complained. Dean finally tore his eyes away from Cas and frowned at his brother.

“And then you came home and whined to mom about how you almost died and I got grounded. So…no, not bringing you back there. Go when you’re old enough to drive, but until then, I will not be taking you.” 

“But you’ll take Cas.” Sam crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

“Cas is an adult. He is the smartest and most careful person I know. I doubt he’ll get close enough to the edge to fall, so I trust him.” Dean replied. Next to him Cas smiled proudly.

“Whatever.” Sam grumbled.

“Eat your food, punk and I’ll take you out back to toss the football around.” Dean said, ignoring his brother’s attitude. 

“Yeah, ok.” Sam conceded before he picked his spoon up and started eating again. He noticed the way Cas continued to stare at his brother and the glances his brother gave Case in return. It was…weird. 

After they’d eaten lunch Dean took his brother out back so that Cas would have some time to do homework in peace. Mary and John were both at work til six so they had the entire house to themselves until then. 

 

“So you want to travel? Where to?” Dean asked as he spiraled the ball to his brother.

“Not just travel. I’d like to move there. There are so many great places, lots of history to see, but I think I really want to see Wales, and maybe live there.” Sam replied.

“Why Wales?” Dean caught the ball as Sam threw it back.

“That’s where the legend of King Arthur began. Camelot was in Wales.” Sam explained.

“Really? I always just assumed it was in England somewhere.” Dean threw the ball back.

“No, it’s a Welsh legend. It’s so cool too. How much do you know about it?” Sam asked. He missed the ball and had to run across the yard to get it.

“I’m a little rusty on it, but I remember most of it. Camelot was in Avon and was ruled by Uther who died and passed it to his son Arthur and Arthur married a woman named Guinevere who cheated on him with one of the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot?” Dean caught the ball as it was thrown to him and immediately whipped it back.

“Except there was no Lancelot. He was created later, in poems by a Welsh poet. And it was Avalon, not Avon. That was the name of the lake where the Lady in White lived. She was the keeper of Excalibur.” Sam tried to spiral the ball back but it wobbled and flew over Dean’s head. He watched as his brother chased after it.

“Excalibur’s the sword, right?” Dean asked.

“Yep.”

“Cool. I like the story. I remember reading some cool stories about Merlin too. One claimed that Merlin was Arthur’s half-brother, but others say a dark witch birthed him and he grew up to be the most powerful wizard to ever live. Still, if he were real, he couldn’t stop the fall of Camelot.” Dean pointed out.

“That’s true, but I think he was a seer too, and Camelot was not meant to exist longer than it did. It was supposed to fall and return when the king returned.” Sam said.

“Who, Arthur? Arthur was supposed to rise from the dead and resurrect Avalon?” Dean raised one eyebrow skeptically. “That sounds an awful lot like the bible.”

“I agree, but stories have a way of paralleling one another. I think Arthur would be the equivalent of Jesus, Mordred would be Pontius Pilate. Guinevere would be Mary Magdalene and Lancelot would be Judas. Loosely based of course.” Sam jumped up to catch the ball, grinning to himself as he landed on both feet with it clutched to his chest.

“Nice catch.” Dean nodded approvingly.

“Thanks.” Sam beamed before chucking the ball back at his brother.

“So, you know where that lake was and where Camelot was supposed to have been?” Dean asked.

“Basically. If you read all the old legends and start pulling out the parts that overlap and repeat the same names and locations, it’s not hard to figure out.” Sam replied.

“I think that’s pretty cool. Maybe if I can find a strong enough anxiety med so that I don’t freak out on the plane ride, I’ll go with you.” Dean said.

“You’d want to?” Sam paused, ball in hand to look at his brother, the surprise clearly written on his face.

“Well, yeah. I like the legends too, and I’ve always wanted to travel to Europe. I need to read up some more though. I heard there’s a museum dedicated to the Legend of King Arthur in South Wales. I’d love to go see it. There are tons of documents there. Not that I could read them, I can’t read a lick of Welsh, but someone there could translate, I’m sure.” Dean said.

“That would be so cool! We could travel to all of the battle sites, and see where Arthur was supposed to have died.” Sam was excited that Dean wanted to do this with him.

“Yeah, I’m game for that. Say, whatever happened to Excalibur anyway?” Dean wondered.

“It was returned to the lake. Legend has it the Lady of the Lake is holding on to it until Arthur returns.” Sam replied.

“Huh. How did she get it? Did Guinevere give it back to her?”

“No, it’s believed that Merlin did.” Sam said.

“Well, start saving up. We’ll make plans when you finish college, ok?” Dean had the ball again and was flipping it in the air as he talked.

“You too, save up money and we’ll take the coolest trip across Wales.” Sam was so excited he was damn close to bursting.

“It sounds like a plan, Sammy.” Dean said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam did as Cas suggested. He started a journal, however he dedicated it to the trip he and Dean were planning to Wales. Every week he dropped a portion of his allowance into a lock box he kept under his bed and when he turned sixteen he got his first job. A portion of the money he made went into the box as well. Several times each year he made sure his brother hadn’t given up on their plan. Dean promised he was still on board and they would share how much they had each set aside for the trip. When Dean’s senior year of college rolled around and when he came home for the fourth year in a row with Cas, they took Sam to the bank to open his very first bank account. Sam deposited the money he had saved into the savings account, an impressive $7,546. Dean was proud of his brother’s tenacity and Cas commended him on his determination and commitment. 

“I have almost $10,000 saved, Sammy. This trip is going to be epic!” Dean promised.

Sam entered his first year of college and one of the first things he did was to get a job on campus. He was there on scholarships so his tuition was paid, but he still needed to eat, and he was still saving for the trip. He called Dean once a month to tell him how much he had saved towards the trip, and in his junior year, Dean had some news of his own.

“You know how Cas always comes home with me?” He had asked on one of their bi-weekly Skype calls. Sam knew Dean and Cas had an apartment together just outside of Cambridge where Cas was working on his masters. Dean was teaching at a private school and loved it.

“Yeah, he’s your best friend and he’s like family.” Sam had replied.

“He’s more than that, Sammy. He’s my boyfriend.” Dean had revealed.

Honestly, it didn’t surprised Sam at all. He’d seen the way they looked at one another, and how they always sat close, touching, and whispering to each other, and though he wasn’t going to admit it, he’d caught them making out once a few years earlier.

“Yeah, figured he was. Do mom and dad know?” 

“Yeah. They have pretty much from day one. I just wasn’t sure how you’d take the news. Jo didn’t handle it so well.” Dean admitted.

“Jo’s also been in love with you since she was like five.” Sam pointed out. Dean chuckled.

“True.”

Jo was their dad’s friend Ellen’s daughter and they had grown up with her.

“So how come you didn’t say something earlier? I like Cas, and I don’t care that you’re in a relationship with him. I think it’s cool. I think he’s the nicest person you’ve ever dated.” Sam said.

“I’m glad you said that because he proposed last week. We’re getting married when he graduates.” 

Sam smiled so wide his cheeks were hurting. “That’s great news, Dean. I’m happy for you both.” A thought occurred to him. “Is…he coming to Wales with us?”

“No. He’s going to be busy working on his degree, so it’s just you and me. I already talked to my doctor and got the prescriptions I’ll need in order to travel safely. We’ll head out after your graduation.” Dean replied.

“Maybe after I move there you guys can come and stay with me.” Sam said. Dean nodded.

“Absolutely. I’ll suck it up and fly to visit you once you’re there for good. No way am I letting my little brother move halfway across the world without going to see him.”

Sam smiled at that. He knew he could count on his brother to still come and see him. Right now they were just planning the trip to visit, but he had money set aside for the move, and he’d looked into what it would entail to become a legal citizen. He was already planning to finish up his masters at Oxford.

“Ok, sounds good, I can’t wait to go, Dean.”

“I know, Sammy. It’ll be an epic trip.” Dean said.

“Oh, and congratulations. I would tell Cas welcome to the family but he’s already been a part of the family for years now.” Sam laughed. Dean laughed with him.

“Yeah, I’ve been telling him that for years too. And thanks man, that means a lot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam finished up his senior year and graduated with honors. Three weeks after the ceremony, they were all set to make the trip. They had planned the trip for the summer, when Dean was off for summer break, and they had allotted three weeks for their tour of Wales and England. Their folks drove them to the airport and as they boarded the plane, Dean reached over to pat his brother’s hand.

“I’m glad we could do this together, Sammy. I’m happy to be able to be a part of making one of your dreams come true.” He said. Sam squeezed his brother’s hand in return.

“No, I want to thank you. It means a lot that you would do this for me. We’re going to have a ton of fun.”

Dean smiled as the plane began to taxi down the runway. “Just remind me to bring Cas back one of those tee shirts that said ‘My boyfriend went to Wales and all he brought me back was this stupid tee shirt.’ As much as he’ll pretend to hate it, he’ll secretly love it. He’s a sucker for corny stuff like that.” 

“I won’t forget.” Sam promised. It was time to create new memories with his brother.


End file.
